Silver Lining
by mynameiscotter
Summary: Yes, the title means NOTHING. Anyway! Darren and Larten parings! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Larten doesn't know anything about love and Darren doesn't really trust Larten's feelings, feat. denial and mucho lemon scenes. Will become on-going ifenoughpeoplelikei


A/N: Hi all, so I got such good feed back on my last smut that I decided to do another, this one is as of the moment a one-sho

**A/N:** Hi all, so I got such good feed back on my last smut that I decided to do another, this one is as of the moment a one-shot, but as soon as I get my hands on _The Trials of Death_ I'm going to attempt to make it on-going.

I really love Larten, and I think he had a bit of a soft spot for Darren (okay even though I'm pretty damn sure author Darren Shan had no intentions of making them gay, I'm just a sick fan girl muwahaha), in _Vampire Mountain_ I think Larten would've gotten jealous of the wolves Darren befriended…at least in my world he would've.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Why can't Gavner go on his own to the council? Darren and I were doing just fine before he showed up, now all Darren does is play with his wolves…I like wolves…but I'm not sleeping with them cuddled so close to me I can smell their urine, no thanks, that's why I have Gavner. It's almost disgusting how he just sleeps there with them all around him, the bitch content to just be close to him, I could be warm and…what is it? Cuddly?

Charna's guts, he's looking at me, I shouldn't have gotten up, it's barely nightfall, I know I shouldn't be up, yet here I am, staring at him.

"Mr. Crespley?" He asked, he looked so tired, I told him not to wear himself out with those damn wolves, especially the cub that is persistent on nipping at my hair whenever I try to sleep.

"What? Go back to sleep it's still early." I crossed my arms, stupid boy, should be-sleeping-not looking at me like I'm watching him…sleep…damnit.

"Why are you up?" He asked, he rubbed at his hazy green eyes, the cold wind had nipped at his cheeks, leaving them red and puffy. Something about his dark hair and ruddy cheeks…

Stop it! This is insane! It's _Darren_, **just** _Darren._

"I just couldn't sleep, stop asking unimportant questions." I ran my fingers through my patch of red hair, it had become a habit of late, and it was only because Darren had let his hair grow long, he didn't realize how much of a girl he looked like.

I shouldn't _care_ though!

Darren sighed, petting the little cub like it was the most loyal thing in the world, well, maybe it really was.

"Is Gavner still asleep?" He asked, his gaze averting to our snoring friend on my right, Gavner could sleep through a Vampaneze attack and still get a good nights rest.

"Yes." I sighed, I had to calm myself, there's no need to lash out at Darren, who am I to be so judgmental of the wolves anyway? I really _do_ like them; I really _do_ love seeing Darren happy.

"Here," Darren sat up, a grunt from the mother wolf being displaced from her comfy spot on his side ignored as he fished inside his sack, then pulled out one of the purple bottles with our saved blood inside.

"You look pale." Darren threw me the bottle, I caught it with my hands wide open, I looked down at it.

I felt like something had passed between us, something not so sentimental as it was secretive, but what was this secret? I stared at it, and then took a drink from the bottle, true, I hadn't been drinking as much as I was supposed to, but with so little to go till we got to the end of the trek to council I couldn't stop and spend time on such menial things. Especially with a potential Vampaneze on the loose, no time could be spared.

"I feel fine." I lied, sitting back against the tree, I threw it back to Darren, he caught it as if hurt, his shoulders slouched and his dark brown hair flew in to cover his eyes, I even dreamt he was biting his lip out of hurt, I knew I shouldn't of snapped, but I loved the look on his face when he was…was…

Was hurt?

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he un corked the bottle and took a large swig of it, a drizzle of cold blood slid down the side of his peachy colored mouth, trailing down to his chin…then his neck.

I couldn't tell you what happened, what really happened at least. I felt like all reason went out the door, it was the worst opportunity, the worst time, the worst place, but it still felt like the only time, the only appropriate place.

I had leapt the distance between us and grabbed the bottle just as he was putting the cap on it, he still hadn't licked away the stray blood from his lips and the rebel drizzle down his chin, he looked up at me with questioning eyes, as if saying 'What's wrong with you?' or 'Why are you looking at me like that?' And it infuriated me.

"Mr. Crespley?" He asked quietly, the sun was just going down, the orange light was playing across his eyes like fire, such an illusion would've drove anyone to this.

I growled, this was terrible, this was the most childish thing, but I wanted it. I wanted Darren, and this was it.

This was all I could afford.

As fast as I could I grabbed his hands and pinned him to the tree behind him, the wolves were all up now, and staring, funny enough they didn't know whether to snarl or watch for Gavner to wake up. I shot a glance at them, not menacing, but calmly, they would know not to interfere.

"Ow! Mr. Crespley what's up?" Darren hissed, he sounded so much like a modern day youth, I'll tell you what's up love, I'm going to do things to you that even your wet dreams lacked the creativity for.

I leaned down to his face and as tenderly as I could, kissed his blood stained lips.

He didn't reply back to me very fast, at first he looked scared, then confused, but I hadn't planned on stopping, eventually he closed his eyes, I began to really kiss him, he let me tease the sensitive insides of his mouth.

There was something haunting about the way his fingers tore at my black dusty sweater, a kind of desperate need, but the need was a giant void to no where, and I was it's traveler, would this in the end amount to nothing? Was this real? Was he so palpable that he would bend to my whim so easily? Become so submissive, so entirely lovely and sweet in my eyes like never before.

I dragged my lips down his chin, licking up the blood that trickled down slowly, Darren let out a meek yelp as I nipped at the underside of his jaw, the blood caked just under the shadow of his chin. Then down, down, down to his neck, hearing, and feeling the blood pulsate under his pale peachy skin, the undeniable blood of hundreds dancing with each other through his arteries and veins.

"Mr. Crespley…" Darren pleaded; I know I should stop but how? Even when I felt his heart quicken, even when he was breaking into a sweat, the sweet aroma of a half human body, something I never thought I'd care to smell again making my teeth clench.

"_Shush."_ I whispered in his ear, trailing my tongue back up his cheek to his earlobe.

It stunned me how hot he was, how warm and welcoming his entire body was, he had so much human pleasures about him that it was making me crazy, I had one of my hands around his waist, pulling him tight to me, just to hear him breath heavily, simply to smell his blood and sweat, or to hear that little whimper when I bit him too hard on the neck, careful to never puncture his soft flesh.

"Please…Stop…" Darren whispered, though it was weak and I don't think he really meant it, if there was one thing that upset me about modern day society it was that people were ignorant about something as simple as who they love, or better yet, who they bed with. And with all my heart…

With all my heart…

Darren squirmed as I ran my free hand up his tattered wool sweater, my claws grazing the soft flesh hard enough to make him bleed, he had to know that these hands brought him here, and these hands are keeping him here.

"But your enjoying this Darren, don't ever mask your feelings to me, I will see through them. And I know you see through I too."

I licked his lips gently, wanting permission to kiss him again probably more than I could ever want to go to Paradise.

"No, no I'm not…_**ah**_!" One of my fingers found it's way to one of his nipples; I tweaked it gently, receiving more of a response than I expected.

Darren's half-lidded eyes were telling me all I needed to know, he was enjoying this, he was in denial though from the beginning, but his body couldn't lie to me, it was actually sweet how honest his body was, not faking any moan or holding back one whimper of want or need. It was just as I had imagined it.

I kissed him again, shoving my tongue in to force him to respond, his tongue finally fighting me, if it was for dominance or to fight me off him I didn't know. He whimpered when I pulled at the back of his hair, just above his neck, forcing his head back for me to smell and taste his collarbone and Adams apple.

Darren's free hand flew up to my hair, grazing his fingers through it roughly, shivers running down my spine very time his body bucked forward to a bite or scratch. You can't get enough of this can you? Don't worry I'll give you what you want.

I took at look over at Gavner, we barley had twenty minutes before he would wake up, maybe less, I had to end this soon and with all my heart and soul I didn't.

I threw up his shirt and took one of his rose nipples in my mouth, then unbuttoned his pants, he gasped, a deep blush running across his cheeks as he shook his head.

"You'll feel much better after this." I cooed in his ear, watching as his teeth bit into his lip, blood trickling down his chin again till I lapped it up.

I let my hand that had been captivating his sore wrist down and wrapped it around my neck, Darren could only pant and whimper as he leaned against me, completely venerable to me.

I ran my cold hand down his pants, feeling the flaming heat and curling hair that was so firmiler to me, yet so old. When had been the last time I was with a boy? Or a man for that matter, I must've been mortal still, so many male vampires lose their grace that they had as humans, but Darren had retained it so well, even though he tried the rough and tough act continuously.

"_Wait_, Mr. Crespley…!" Darren shoved his face into my shoulder, his own frame shaking as I began to touch him, as I speculated he was hard with need, his thighs quivering and body already wet.

"This is weird, please stop!" He cried into my neck, it was odd, it was almost as if he liked me holding him, but he was terrified of what I was doing, but he wouldn't push away.

"Just relax Darren." I whispered, I know my voice must've been husky, and probably scaring him to death, but I needed to see this, I had to know.

As I stroked and rubbed, bit and soothed, something came over Darren, instead of crying he was biting my shoulder, I could feel saliva all on my neck and shoulder blade, his breathing was fast, and even a wanton moan escaped him from time to time.

Darren's hands clutched my chest as his hips bucked into my hand, he was completely gone, thrown into a rabbit hole of moans and sweat, blood and flesh, just when I thought he'd wake Gavner, his body stopped. His muscles tensed and from his lips came a silent scream, letting the thick steam of his breath out on my neck; he came in my hand, white steamy liquid falling on my cold hand.

I held him softly, his face against my chest, tears and blood staining his face and perfect blood stained lips coated with saliva. I only licked at him on my hand, tasting salt and water in a thick tongue-flicking manner.

What had happened? What did I do? Darren was my student, my apprentice, and even my friend, what brought me to make him show himself so honestly to me? What had I done to deserve such a wonderful prize?

More importantly, how much had I scared him? How confused have I made him? And was what I saw before, that hurt look in his green eyes, really what I had thought it was?

Was it really _desperation_?


End file.
